langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Naar het middelpunt der aarde/I
NAAR HET MIDDELPUNT DER AARDE OPNIEUW VERTAALD ONDER TOEZICHT VAN A. C. BAKELS GEILLUSTREERD DOOR H. SCHOTEL HOLLAND SCH UITGEVERSFONDS, AMSTERDAM 1941 INHOUD. Hoofdst, I . II . III . IV . V. VI . VII . VIII . IX . X, XI. XII. XIII . XIV. XV. XVI. XVII. XVIII . XIX . XX. XXI . XXII. XXIII . XXIV. XXV. Een wetenschappelijk gesprek onder den grond . . XXVI. Axe! verdwaalt . XXVII. Verloren in het doolhof , . De overhaaste aankomst van mijn oom De vondst van den bibliomaan . . . Het cryptogram van Saknussemm . . De sleutel van het dokument . . . De aarzelingen van Axe! Twistgesprek tusschen oom en neef . . Toebereidselen voor de rein Afgrondlessen De hoofdstad van I Jsland Een gesprek onder geleerden . . . Onze girls Hang Op weg naar den Snef fell IJslandsche gastvrijheid Vergeefsche tegenwerpingen van Axe! . De Sneffels De bestijding van den Vulkaan . . . De afdaling in den afgrond In de ingewanden van den aardbo! . . Een verkeerde weg Een mijn zonder mijnwerkers . . . Axe! lijdt dorst Op zoek naar water Hans vindt water De refs onder den grond 121 125 129 6 INHOUD Hoofdst . XXVIII. Een gesprek in de onderaardsche ruimte XXIX. Axe! gered door zijn metgezellen . , XXX. De Lidenbrock-zee XXXI. Hans maakt een vlot XXXII. Op de ondergrondsche zee XXXIII. De antediluviaansche monsters . . XXXIV. Het eiland Axe! XXXV. De storm op de Lidenbrock-zee . . XXXVI. De richting van het kompas XXXVII. Een menschelijk hoofd XXXVIII. Een lezing van den professor . . XXXIX. De dolk van Saknussemm XL. Hinderpalen XLI. Medegesleept in den afgrond . . . XLII. De laatste maaltijd XLIII. In den schoorsteen van den vulkaan . . XLIV. De Stromboli XLV. Het geheimzinnige kompas blz. 132 137 141 148 153 • 158 165 • 169 176 181 185 191 197 • 201 206 210 215 220 EERSTE DEEL EERSTE HOOFDSTUK. De overhaaste aankomst van mijn oom . Zondags, den vierentwintigsten Mei, achttienhonderddrieenzestig kwam mijn oom, professor Lidenbrock, in alley haast naar zijn huisje snellen, dat in de Konigstrasse 19 gelegen was ; een van de oudste straatjes van het oude gedeelte van Hamburg . De goede Martha moest wel gelooven, dat zij erg laat was, want het middageten had zij pas opgezet op het fornuis in de keuken . ,,We!," zei ik tot mijzelf, „als mijn oom, die een van de ongeduldigste menschen is, honger heeft, zal hij wel beginners wanhoopskreten uit to stooten ." „Mfjnheer Lidenbrock is er al," riep de goede Martha verbaasd uit terwijl zij door een kier van de dear in de eetkamer keek . . . „Ja, Martha, maar het middageten behoeft nog niet klaar to zijn, want het is nog geen twee uur . De klok van den heiligen Michael heeft juist half geslagen ." „Waarom komt hij dan nu reeds thuis?" „Dat zal hij ons heusch wel zeggen . Daar is hij ." „Ik ga heen, u zult hem wel naar rede doers luisteren," en de goede Martha ging terug naar haar keuken-laboratorium. 1k bleef alleen . Maar den meest prikkelbaren professor naar rede to doers luisteren, was voor mijn eenigszins besluiteloos karakter niet zoo gemakkelijk en ik maakte mij al gereed om voorzichtig naar mijn kamertje boven to gaan,. toen de straatdeur op haar hengsels piepte . Zware voetstappen deden de houten trap kraken en de heenr des huizes kwam door de eetzaal en ging dadelijk naar zijn studeerkamer . Terwijl hij zoo snel daarheen ging, wierp hij zijn wandelstok in den hoek, zijn grooten hoed, die tegen het haar ingestreken was, op de tafel, en sprak tegen zijn neef de volgende woorden : „Axel, kom mee." Ik had nog geen tijd gehad om mij to verroeren, then de professor mij reeds met een zeer ongeduldige stem toe,r,iWeept: nu, ben je er nog niet?" Ik snelde naar de studeerkamer van mijn geduchten meester. Otto Lidenbrock was geen slecht mensch, dat geef ik gaarne toe . Maar indien hij, wat zeer onwaarschijnlijk is, niet verandert, zal hij zeker sterven als een buitengemeen origineel mensch. Hij was echter een werkelijke geleerde, en hoewel hij wel eens jets to snel van stapel liep, was hij toch een geniale geoloog en mineraloog . Stel u een grooten mageren man voor, met een ijzeren gezondheid, die nog jeugdig blond was, wat hem minstens tien jaar jonger deed schijnen, dan hij werkeli j k was . Hij was ongeveer vi j ftig jaar oud . Z ij n groote oogen rolden onophoudelijk achter geweldige brilleglazen, zijn lange en dunne news leek op een scherp mes . En booze tongen beweerden zelfs, dat hij magnetisch was en dat hij ijzervijlsel aantrok ; om de waarheid to zeggen trok hij alleen snuff aan en in zeer groote hoeveelheid . Als ik hier nog bijvoeg, dat mijn ohm liep met sprongen van een meter en dat hij bij het loopen zijn vuisten ferm gesloten hield, het teeken van een opvliegend temperament, heeft men een tamelijk goeden indruk van hem, wat u zijn gezelschap niet aantrekkelijk maakt . Voor een Duitschen professor was mijn ohm tamelijk rijk . Het huffs behoorde hem in eigendom toe, met alles wat er in was. Datgene wat er in was, bestond uit zijn pleegdochtertje Grauben, een jonge Vierlandsche van ongeveer zeventien jaar, de goede Martha en ik, in mij n dubbele kwaliteit van neef en wees, werd ik de huipamanuensis bij zijn proeven . Ik moet bekennen, dat ik een zwak had voor de geologische wetenschap . lk had het bloed van den mineraloog in mijn aderen en ik verveelde mij nooit, wanneer ik in gezelschap was van mijn kostbare steenen. Tenslotte kon men gelukkig leven in dit huffs aan de Konigstrasse, ondanks het ongeduld van zijn eigenaar . Want gedroeg hij zich sours eenigszins ruw, hij hield toch niet minder van mij . Deze man verstond echter niet of to wachten en hij had altijd nog meer haast dan de natuur . Wanneer hij in April in zijn aarden gotten in den salon reseda of winde had geplant, kwam hij elken morgen regelmatig aan de blaadjes trekken our hun groei to verhoogen . Tegenover zulk een zonderling bleef er niets antlers over dan to gehoorzamen en ik snelde dus naar zijn studeerkamer.